Our Hearts Connect
by FEIGN
Summary: An arranged marriage between the Sun Kingdom's Ichigo and the Moon Empire's Rukia brings together an unexpected pair - Orihime and Ulquiorra. The farther they try to stay away from each other, the closer they become. They find that, somehow, their hearts connect. Has fate brought them together? Based on Rusky-Boz's piece, Royalty.
1. Chapter I: Sun

_Hello! I think this fanfiction is finally one I am genuinely interested in. Hopefully, I can finish it. This is an_ **_UlquiHime_**_ and **IchiRuki **fanfiction. UlquiHime is the main pairing, while IchiRuki is sorta in the background. I go into way more detail with UlquiHime, but you'll definitely see the IchiRuki development/details clearly, as well. They are both my OTPs, so expect great things!_

_And before any of you go nuts on the title, allow me to explain. Yes, the title is a quote from Kubo himself in which he stated Ichigo and Rukia's hearts connected. This is mainly an UlquiHime fic, but I thought it relates well to both ships. Since Ulqui and Hime are connected by the 'Heart' and Ichi and Ruki's hearts connect. Anyway!_

This fanfiction is based on Rusky-Boz's piece, entitled **Royalty**. I asked her permission to turn the piece into a fanfiction. So the idea goes to her, I'm just sort of fleshing it out.

_Enjoy chapter one!_

_EDIT: This chapter has gone through some minor changes! However, it does not change the ending/outcome._

* * *

Our Hearts Connect

.x.

Chapter I: Sun

.x.

Carefully, the auburn-haired beauty slipped her new hairpins in her side-bangs. Turning her head left and right and left again, she admired the way the hairpins seemed to look just right on her. She beamed at her reflection before standing up. She needed to put on something suitable before her brother came to fetch her for dinner. She was wearing only a silk dress right now that was more like a nightgown. She hadn't left her room since this morning; she'd been too absorbed in her letters.

Orihime went to her closet, where she found a vibrant red dress that her father had given her for her birthday. She quickly put it on, her body gracefully stepping into it. She disliked having her servants help her change into her clothes; she knew she was the oldest princess, but she could honestly do this small thing by herself.

Not a minute had passed since she'd changed and someone tapped on the door. "Orihime?"

"Come in!" she called.

Her brother Ichigo stepped into the room, his brown eyes warm as ever. Orihime wished she'd inherited brown eyes like that; she had gray ones that didn't seem nearly as intriguing, in her opinion.

"Dinnertime," he said, smiling. "Tatsuki is here today."

"Tatsuki!" Orihime cheered happily. Her best friend was a noble, and close friends with the royal family of the Sun Kingdom. "Let's hurry, Ichigo!"

Without waiting for him, she flew past him and out the door. She held her dress out in front of her and ran down the long hallway. When she reached the tall staircase, she slowed and carefully walked down them. She was known to be rather clumsy, and stairs were notorious for tripping her.

"You're fast."

"Wah!" Orihime stumbled and toppled sideways. There was a light-hearted chuckle and Ichigo caught her. "B-brother, you scared me!"

"It's your fault you didn't hear me coming," he teased. He set his sister on her feet again and then offered her his arm. "C'mon, I won't have you tripping down the stairs."

Orihime laughed. "Thank you!" She slipped her arm through Ichigo's and together they descended the stairs. Their parents awaited them in the dining hall, along with their two younger sisters.

"Eh, did you trip again, Hime?" Karin questioned as the older siblings sat down at the long table.

Orihime blushed. "Haha, I did," she said sheepishly. She nudged her brother playfully. "It's all because Ichigo scared me!"

"You know Hime is easily frightened!" Yuzu scolded Ichigo. The latter only chuckled.

Their mother, Masaki, looked up at her oldest daughter in slight concern. "Orihime, I haven't seen you all day. What were you doing up in your room for so long?"

"Writing letters to Sora," Orihime responded, her eyes becoming a little sad. "I know he's gone, but... I feel like he still watches over me."

The King and the patriarch of the royal family, Isshin, gazed at Orihime soberly. "Sora was a good warrior, Orihime. He'll be remembered by not only you, but everyone."

The atmosphere of the dining hall had darkened now, and everyone sat in silence until a few servants entered, announcing the arrival of the Lady Tatsuki.

Orihime brightened considerably at the sight of her friend. "Tatsuki, come sit by me!"

The black-haired woman grinned and came to Orihime's side of the table. She took a seat by the princess. "Long time, no see, Orihime." Leaning over slightly, she waved at the orange-haired prince. "Hey, Ichigo."

"Good to see you're back in the Sun Kingdom, Tatsuki," Ichigo smirked.

"I'm glad to be home," Tatsuki affirmed. She let out a dramatic sigh. "The army guys get so boring. I tried to keep the fact I'm a Lady from them for the mission, but they ended up finding out when a servant of mine came to deliver a message." She sighed. "Honestly, I just want everyone to treat me like a normal person."

_Normal person?_ Orihime blinked. She'd never been treated as anyone other than a princess. She'd never outside the district her family's palace resided in and she'd certainly never been to the Moon Empire. This was in stark contrast to Tatsuki, who went into enemy territory at least once a month. She wondered...what life would be like if she weren't a princess.

Dinner was served and the family (plus Tatsuki) began chatting amiably. Ichigo and Tatsuki quarreled briefly over a subject Orihime hadn't quite caught, since she was listening to her mother speak with concern about Moon Empire soldiers found on the outskirts of the royal district.

When they were just finishing up dessert, Isshin spoke up. "Now, there's something important I'd like to talk to you about, Ichigo." He had a serious look on his face, which was rare for the King.

Tatsuki looked between the two mildly before standing up. "I suppose I should go if this is family talk. I don't want to interrupt your Majesties."

"No, you can stay, Tatsuki, dear," Masaki said kindly. "We consider you part of the family, as well."

The female warrior hesitated, then sat down again. Isshin returned his attention to his only son.

"Ichigo. Soon, it will come time for you to be King," he said, his gray eyes flickering. "And if you are to be King, you must have a Queen to rule alongside you."

Orihime glanced at her brother in worry; she knew Ichigo didn't like this topic of conversation. He didn't enjoy being told he had to find a lover before he turned eighteen. He, as the only son and the Prince, would be the next to take on the throne. If he didn't have a Queen, the Sun Kingdom would lack the feminine and kind nature it wouldn't get from the King.

"Since you seem to find no one of particular interest in the Sun Kingdom," Isshin continued, "the Emperor of the Moon Empire has agreed to meet with me and bring his daughter Rukia with him."

Ichigo stared, his eyes widening a fraction. "Are you suggesting - "

"Yes." The King looked him hard in the eye. "We are planning an arranged marriage between you and Rukia in order to bring peace between our people. Princess Rukia also needs a companion, so we both gain much from this."

"You can't...!" Ichigo gritted his teeth, now glaring at Isshin. "I won't marry this Rukia! I don't even know her! Not only that, she's the spawn of Aizen, who's responsible for the deaths of half our kingdom! You expect me to get along with her and..._marry_ her?"

"Ichigo..." Orihime touched her brother's arm in an attempt to calm him.

Ichigo, however, didn't seem to notice. His gaze switched to Masaki. "Mother, you aren't going along with this, are you?"

Masaki closed her eyes. "I know you want to marry someone of your own choice, Ichigo. But we are responsible for the lives of our people. We _must_ form an agreement of peace with the Moon Empire."

"I...!" The Prince clenched his jaw and stood up sharply. Orihime dropped her hand as Ichigo left the dining hall without another word.

"Ichigo!" Tatsuki immediately shoved her chair back and chased after the orange-haired royal.

Orihime rested her hands on her crimson dress, her fingers clenching into the soft fabric. She hated seeing her brother hurt and angry like that. She loved him more than anyone, even more than her parents. He was her closest, most dear friend. To see him in despair like that, unable to do anything... It hurt her just as much as it hurt him, as if they felt the same pain together.

She wanted to chase after him like Tatsuki, but nothing she said would stop his despair. She'd tried, but she just wasn't the sort of woman who could give words of comfort. Tatsuki wasn't much better, but Ichigo seemed to respond better to her kicks and punches than Orihime's flustered, worried words.

"Orihime," said Isshin, calling her to attention. "Could you tell Ichigo that Emperor Aizen and the others are coming tomorrow morning?"

The auburn-haired princess nodded softly. "I will, Father." She looked at her younger sisters, who had sat quietly through the whole thing. The three of them exchanged a look of mutual worry.

Tomorrow would certainly be interesting, to say in the least.


	2. Chapter II: Moon

_Alright, here's chapter two! I haven't the slightest idea how I wrote it so quickly (I usually take a week to come up with a chapter), but here it is! It must be a sign of how excited I am about this fic. Anyway, enjoy!_

This fanfiction is based on Rusky-Boz's piece, entitled **Royalty**. I asked her permission to turn the piece into a fanfiction. So the idea goes to her, I'm just sort of fleshing it out.

* * *

Our Hearts Connect

.x.

Chapter II: Moon

.x.

"Princess Rukia, please sit still!"

"I'm sorry, but - _ouch!_"

"A-ah, Princess Ruk - "

"Stop, stop, just call me Rukia. We've known each other long enough."

The servant ducked her head shyly. "That would be very rude of me, Princess. I would never do such a thing as disrespect you."

Rukia sighed. "Honestly, Momo..."

Momo blushed. "I apologize, Princess. Now will you please sit still?" Rukia obeyed and Momo finished pinning the long white gown within minutes. The dark-haired royal turned to look at her reflection in the mirror. She looked very...graceful. The dress clung to her small form and it almost looked like she'd grown a few inches. But, when Momo came to admire her beauty, she noticed that the servant was still a little taller than her.

"It looks lovely," praised Momo. She beamed at her superior. "Even those of the Sun Kingdom will admire your beauty, Princess."

"I don't want..." Rukia mumbled, her lower lip pushing out slightly. She carefully folded her arms. "I don't want to marry him. I've heard he's cocky and rude, especially to our people. _And_ he's of the Sun Kingdom. This arranged marriage may work for our people, but not for _us_."

Momo's face fell. "Perhaps that is so, but you must get along with him for the sake of peace." She stood silent for a few moments. "Alright, let's get you out of that. I need to finish it in time for the wedding."

Rukia was helped out of the dress and Momo hung the white gown before hurrying to get another dress on the shorter female. The dark-colored piece was shorter than her other dresses, and it was one of her favorites because it was easier to move in. And fight in. But her brother didn't need to know that...

Once she was fitted into the dress, she thanked Momo and left the room. The castle was dark at the moment; it was late night and only the torches that lined the stone wall provided enough light for her to see the path ahead. She was nearly to the stairs when she bumped into something very solid.

"Oh!" Rukia gasped. "Lady Yoruichi!"

The dark-skinned woman grinned, her white teeth glinting off the light from the torches. "Ah, it's the little Princess." She swatted at her hair playfully. "Your brother is looking for you. He became impatient with me earlier, so I'll just make my escape."

Without another word, Yoruichi pranced off into the darkness. Rukia blinked, dispelling the image of a black cat from her mind. The noble reminded her of a feline, for some reason. Perhaps it was her sneaky nature, and the way she seemed to melt into the darkness.

"Rukia." Byakuya, Rukia's brother, emerged. His gray eyes were burning with annoyance; it seemed Yoruichi really had struck a nerve or two. He approached his sister. "Father wants you. We're leaving for the Sun Kingdom."

"Who else is coming?" asked Rukia, somewhat gloomily. She disliked the presence of guards. Though most didn't know it, she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself.

Byakuya scowled. "That werecat, Yoruichi, and her bodyguard." He didn't try to hide how much he loathed the cat-like woman.

"That's all?" She could hardly believe it.

"Yes," Byakuya stated. "It is Father's belief that both Yoruichi and Soifon are capable of protecting the three of us."

The two siblings went down the stairs. The hallways downstairs were much lighter and when they walked into the throne room they could clearly see their surroundings. At his throne sat Sousuke, their father. He looked up as they approached and smiled.

"Good evening, Rukia," he greeted. "Thank you for retrieving her, Byakuya. Well," he went on, standing up and smoothing his robes, "we'd best be going. It will take the rest of the night and early morning to get to the Sun Kingdom. Lady Yoruichi has gone to prepare the horses."

Footsteps outside the throne room alerted them and they turned to see a shorter girl (a little taller than Rukia, but still short) walk in and bow sharply before speaking. "Emperor Aizen, the horses are ready to ride."

"Thank you, Soifon." Sousuke descended the short flight of stairs from his throne. He stopped beside his son and daughter. "Let us go."

The three walked out of the room together, Soifon trailing behind them. Outside, the air was cool and they could hear grasshoppers chirping. The moon above them was full and bright.

In the stables, Yoruichi was waiting with five sleek, powerfully-built horses. Sousuke mounted the black horse in the group while Byakuya and Soifon each took the white ones. Yoruichi climbed onto her own brown horse and Rukia had to, unfortunately, use a platform in order to get on her own beige-colored horse. Shifting slightly in the saddle, she grabbed the reins and her horse trotted behind Sousuke and Byakuya.

Yoruichi and Soifon came up behind her, so that Rukia was surrounded by the group of riders. She frowned, a little irritated she'd have to ride inside the group. She knew that this was necessary, however, especially when she was to be travelling into the Sun Kingdom for the first time in her life. She was the the reason they were going to their rival kingdom and therefor needed to be protected. And Yoruichi and Soifon were both warriors.

Yes, Yoruichi was a warrior. Rukia admired her and envied her for that. She wanted to be able to fight freely, without being told she didn't _need_ to learn how to fight when she had an army willing to lay their lives down for her. She wanted to hold her own in a battle. Yoruichi could do that, Rukia could not.

The five horses galloped on, racing through the rest of the night and well into early morning. Rays of light were piercing the clouds as dawn approached. At that time, they reached the border between the Sun Kingdom and the Moon Empire.

"Lady Yoruichi," Rukia said, calling the woman to attention.

"Yes, Princess?"

"Why is it just the five of us, anyway? What if the army of the Sun Kingdom attacks us?"

Yoruichi laughed. "If we brought an army, Princess, we'd be treated as enemies without a doubt. When it's just the five of us, it shows the Sun Kingdom that we trust them not to chop off our heads as soon as we set foot on their land. And they, in turn, will trust us not to try anything. The smaller the party, the more vulnerable we are, yes. But we come here in peace, and this is the best way to show that."

Her words made sense, though Rukia couldn't help but feel a little wary. She'd been told tales of the Sun Kingdom since she was a young girl. Her currently deceased mother had told her that Sun Kingdom warriors were always cocky and too confident for their own good. And then there were the stories that had frightened her a little - the stories of kings that had become engrossed in their wealth and become greedy because of it. The Sun Kingdom was the reason they and the Moon Empire had always been at war. They had become too greedy and wanted the Empire's land.

That's what Rukia had been told, anyway.

About thirty minutes later, Rukia noticed a patrol of soldiers approaching. They all rode light-colored horses and the person in the front carried a red flag with the Sun Kingdom's emblem on it.

"Welcome, Emperor Aizen," the leader said respectfully. "Allow us to accompany you to the palace."

"Yes, thank you," said Sousuke graciously.

With the Sun Kingdom warriors in the lead now, they all rode on into the city. People crowded the streets, even though the sun had risen only a little while ago. It seemed these people were active whenever the sun was up. It was the opposite for the Moon Empire - they were the most active during the night, preferring to do all that they needed when the moon shone down on them.

The people pressed against the sides of the streets as the horses trotted past. Some spoke in hushed voices, pointing at Rukia and her brother and father. Rukia glanced back at Soifon. The young bodyguard was keeping an eye on everyone, her dark eyes alert and suspicious.

The party arrived at the palace with no problems and they dismounted their horses.

"Would it be alright to bring your horses to our stables, Emperor Aizen?" asked one of the warriors.

"Yes, that is fine," Sousuke replied, smiling. He turned to his comrades as the warriors walked their horses away. "Let's go inside, shall we? The Royal Family awaits us."

A few soldiers accompanied them inside the palace and led them through the brightly-lit hallways. Rukia looked around in poorly-disguised awe; she was amazed to see a place so brilliantly lit and decorated with such warm colors. It truly reflected on the Kingdom's name - Sun.

The huge double doors to the throne room opened as the party approached them. Byakuya kept beside his sister as they entered.

"Welcome, Emperor Aizen." King Isshin greeted them as they came into the room. Rukia peered around her father to see Isshin standing in front of his throne, his wife Masaki beside him. Lined up at the side of the room was the orange-haired Prince, Ichigo, and his three sisters. The oldest sister, Rukia observed, was stunning in her beauty. She had long auburn hair that cascaded down her light-colored dress. Her gray eyes were lit with curiosity as she watched the five people of the Moon Empire approach her family.

"It has been long, King Isshin," said Sousuke, smiling. He stepped aside slightly to introduce his party. "Here we have my son and daughter, Princess Rukia and Prince Byakuya. And this is Lady Yoruichi and her subordinate Soifon."

"You already know my Queen, Masaki," said Isshin. He glanced at his children standing off to the side. "In order, there is Prince Ichigo, and Princesses Orihime, Yuzu, and Karin." He turned back to Sousuke. "Now, shall we discuss the matter you have come here for?"

"Yes." Sousuke offered Rukia his hand and she took it. Her father led her forward until the stopped at the steps leading up to the throne. "Have you thought about it, King Isshin? If you agree to be peaceful with the Moon Empire, my daughter Rukia will be Prince Ichigo's wife, and he will have a Queen when you step aside."

Rukia glanced at said Prince. Ichigo was looking back at her and his brown eyes were hard. He clearly disliked this as much as she did. She tried to imagine spending the rest of her life with him as her husband, but couldn't. She couldn't imagine living such a life - being married to a man she didn't even know.

"I have thought about it," Isshin began. He paused before going on. "And I have decided to accept your offer. I agree that the Sun Kingdom will remain peaceful with the Moon Empire, and the marriage of our children will seal our agreement. Is that suitable for you?"

"Yes." Sousuke smiled. "Very well. The wedding will occur two weeks from now, at the summer solstice."

"Very good," said Isshin. "The Sun Kingdom would be happy to host the wedding. Also," the King went on, "would you stay for dinner? I believe Prince Ichigo and Princess Rukia should have the opportunity to get to know each other a little bit before being bound at the solstice, yes?"

Sousuke looked a little taken aback for a moment, but his expression quickly changed to that of pleasure. "We would be honored to stay for dinner."


End file.
